emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 2085 (30th May 1996)
Plot Rachel has taken Susie to the hospital. Zoe rushes over there as soon as she hears the news. Rachel tells her that it was a hit and run accident and Zoe immediately suspects one of the rugby crowd. Alan finds Terry in a drunken state wallowing in self-pity. He thinks that he has made a mess of his life and Alan realises that it is going to be a long night. Susie does not want the police involved, knowing it was Emma. Terry tells Alan about meeting Elaine and admits that he married Britt on the rebound. Alan tells him that he will always have him to talk to. Ned is due in court today and Dave calls round to give him some support. Jan warns Ned not to lose his temper. Kim is due home from hospital today and Jan offers to clean their cottage for her. A nurse tells Kim that all she should be thinking about is her baby. The Dingle boys are fed up because Mandy is spending all her time in the Munchbox rather than cooking their breakfast. She has had another idea now and wants to cook hot food - burgers, chips and hotdogs. Zak points out that it will all cost her. She has an idea where she can pick up some tips though. Sean has got a raging hangover from the previous evening spent consoling Terry. Betty can't get into Zoe's to do her cleaning. When Linda arrives she tells her that she thinks something is wrong. As Linda is about to let her in, Zoe answers the door. She tells them that Susie has had an accident and that Betty's services will not be required today. Jack arrives to take Ned to court. Betty is gossiping about Susie. She is quite near the truth when she speculates that Emma was so crazed with jealousy that she beat Susie up. Terry is touchy when everyone laughs at the Farsley Fliers performance. The Dingles descend on the tearooms. Mandy tells Kathy that she wants some advice from Sean. Tina wants to know what is wrong with Terry. He doesn't know what has hurt him the most, seeing Elaine again or knowing that she is married to the man who finished his playing career. Tina tells him to stop moping around and go and see her. Zoe is looking after Susie. She is intent on finding out who nearly killed the new love of her life. Susie tells her that it was Emma. Susie persuades Zoe that it is in her interests not to pursue Emma. She doesn't want to prosecute as anymore publicity could damage Zoe's business. Tina finds Chris rifling through Frank's personal file. Frank is going to the hospital to see Kim. Mandy has asked Sean's advice on setting up her mobile catering business. Sean warns them that the equipment will be pricey and Butch wonders aloud where they will be able to nick it from. Mandy brazenly asks Kathy to pass Sean on to her when she has finished with him. Frank arrives at the hospital and asks Kim if she has made a decision yet. She tells him that it is the hardest decision of her life and she is worried how it will affect Dave. She loves him, but Frank tells her scornfully that she doesn't know the meaning of the word. He tells her that she is going to get everything she ever wanted, but she will have to make some sacrifices. He seems confident that she will see things his way in the end. Jan has cleaned the cottage for Dave. She is prepared to accept Kim now and thinks that motherhood might actually change her. She tells Dave to look after her when she comes home. Linda is worried that Susie might turn Zoe against her because she took Emma's side. Biff suggests that they invite Zoe and Susie out for a drink to patch things up. Linda subtly lets Alex know that Biff is not available. Ned has been fined £2000 by the Health and Safety. He has no intention of paying it. Linda manages to tip a drink over Alex. Kim is still waiting for her checkup and tells Dave that she will get a taxi home. A boy called Marcus turns up in the post office. He tells Viv that he is a friend of Scott's from the gun club. Dave has bought the baby a cuddly toy and waits patiently for Kim to arrive home. Viv wants an explanation from Vic as to why he has been taking Scott to a gun club. Dave rings the hospital to speak to Kim and finds out that she has already left. He prepares the champagne. Meanwhile, she arrives at Home Farm to find Frank and Tina waiting for her on the doorstep. Cast Regular cast *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Susan Wilde - Louise Heaney (credited as 'Susie Wilde') *Roy Glover - Nicky Evans *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Kim Tate - Claire King *Mandy Dingle - Lisa Riley *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys *Sean Rossi - Mark Cameron *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell Guest cast *Nurse - Muriel Schofield *Alex Matthews - Sophie McDonall *Doctor - Fiona Bruce *Marcus Ellis - Richard Burke Category:1996 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes